A Magical Night
by Skyelove101
Summary: A world of Games, Halo Hunger Games and Indian Jones but with my friends! :D


A Magical Night

Hannah was wondering around the forest. It was cold, really cold she could hear breathing but what was it? She got up from her hidden hiding spot and took a peak no one was coming. She got up and ran. She ran to a tree and holds her position. She knew she was being followed but she didn't know who was following her. Her enemies? An animal of some sort? She ran to two bended trees she didn't want to find out. She was in a game and she was determined to win. She took a long slow breath and took her gun pointed to the noise, but the noise stop. She knew it was a person. She took another sighed breath and ran to a tree for her to climb but before she could climb a terrible screeching scream came behind her, she quickly turned around to find that 100 meters before her one of her teammates got shot down. Hannah's face was indescribable she made her turned her head and told her to forget the trees and to run. She darted right in the battle ground. Gun shots whistle passed her but she managed not to get hit and finally she dashed into a pile of hay and stayed quiet. She still knew that someone was following her, she heard the pitch of his voice talking to one of his teammates "No she's mine, go get someone else." He said. Who was it? She must know, she got up from the pile of hay and ran to the forest she looked behind her but no one came. She ran straight forward but still no one came. Finally she stopped and rested. She turned back if someone was there but no one was. She got up and started walking she needed a safe place to sleep.

Finally deep in the forest she heard the breathing again, how could she miscalculate if he was there or not. She stopped, she needed to face him but before she could do something she was knocked out. The world turned pitch dark black and as she fell she heard someone laughing, A very familiar laugh.

Hannah woke up to find herself not in a forest but at the edge of the entrance of the forest. She looked about, how long was she out? It must be 8:30 according to her clock. She trained herself not to fall asleep when someone knocks you out. If you do you will surely be dead in the morning. Hannah shook the thought away. This was different this was war. They wouldn't have done that they would've knocked her out and question her but they didn't. This was supposed to be a simple game now everyone who's playing it is obsessed over it. It isn't real, it's just a game. Yes everything looks and feels real and the people are real but once you die you wake up and you'll be at home. Or so they say. Hannah didn't know for sure. She didn't know anything for sure she just knows she is on the red team and she needs to kill all the blues. She always wins, and whenever the games end or time runs out she gets knocked out and mysteriously finds herself lying in her bed. She thought to herself, is it a game? Or is this really real?

Hannah heard a noise and that was enough to not stay there. She quickly picked herself up and searched around for a gun, which all her things were next to her which was a stupid thing to do to try to murder someone when they are an advanced team sniper. She ran back to the tress, she felt something she felt someone behind her but she couldn't look back if it was true because if it was she would be dead. So she will play the game even if she didn't want to just to win her life back. She finally turned around and there he was. Red hair and green eyes. Shelby told Hannah all about him, he was a trouble maker. He wasn't worth talking to because you always end up in trouble. He smiled and she didn't smile back. "What do you want Luke?" asked Hannah impolitely

"Ohh nothing just searching for some reds to kill, going back to camp" Said Luke looking at her vest

"Well I thought you would be on red since you have red hair"

"Not exactly I'm blue because some of my close friends are on blue."

"Good for you" said Hannah walking away

"Wait don't you want to know who's team are on which team?" Screamed Luke trying to get Hannah's attention

"Oh who cares, I'll just shoot them,"

"Well I want you to know that your two best friends are against each other"

"What? who?"

"Like I want to tell you"

Hannah pointed her gun to Luke's face "Tell me now or I'll shoot"

"No you won't, I'm your friend"

"Correction you are my best friend's friend not me I'm your enemy."

"Yeah and Hannah your best friend is an enemy too, she's on the blue team."

"What? No Shelby?"

"Yes her, and her little boyfriend Alan, that's going to be hilarious to watch, who do you think would win?"

"Wait Alan is on the red team?"

"Yes he is, I think I should grab some popcorn and just sit back and watch them, I mean come on they have to do it"

"No they won't, I mean you don't know that for sure"

"Of course they will."

"How do you know?"

"Because if they don't then they die anyway''

"Why?"

"You really don't figure things out, we are the game, we are being played, we are the ones being tested this isn't for fun it's for testing. Their and I mean the people who made the game wants to see people hurt they want to know what people would do if they were pushed into a situation like this, their testing us so they could recruit us for the war. This is just a big joke."

"What do we do?"

"Well we can tell them, Shelby and Alan of course and sit back and watch them kill each other."

"Ugh you're so annoying; they won't go against each other"

"I don't believe that, because they would just think it's a game, and they would kill each other."

"Well I know them and they won't"

"Ummm pretty sure they will."

"Oh come on Luke hasn't there been a girl you liked and you would do anything to protect her? That you would comfort her and love her. Or even die for her? I honestly don't think Shelby or Alan would even try to kill each other or bring harm on each other on purpose."

"Umm no I don't like girls they complain too much"

"Ugh you are the most annoying human being in the whole world! I'm just going to talk to Alan and Shelby myself because I'm so tired of you saying stuff that does not going to happen and…. "Before Hannah could say anything Luke was so annoyed of Hannah Talking and complaining that he pushed him and her together and kissed.

"Why the heck did you kiss me?"

"God you're so annoying you don't shut up!"

"But why didn't you just tell me to shut up why did you kiss me?"

"For all the love of ice cream you don't shut your yap! I'm gone see you."

As Luke began to walk away Hannah kept on yelling and screaming saying that she wants Luke's help to keep Alan and Shelby from fighting and that he needs Luke to help, finally Luke ran to Hannah and put his hand over her mouth and said "FINE! I will help you but that doesn't mean I like you, you are so annoying, come on I know where they are."

Sniper with Chase

ShelbySkye was scared she knew she was brilliant at sniping but she was scared because she knew this wasn't an average game. Chase sat next to her and told her on your right 45 degree angle and she trusted him and got up put the scope to 45 and pulls the target bam an instant scream. She calmed herself thinking back why she signed up for this. She knew the prize money was a lot, but was it worth it. Chase touched her shoulder and said "Ok now on your left 36 degree angle in five seconds." She counted 1…2…3 she had only two seconds to get this right, she turned her body left aimed at an 36 degree angle and pulled the trigger. Another blood curdling scream, Chase gave her a high five and said "Good Job Shelby you're really good." Shelby thought to her, only a few people were allowed to be in these games and she wondered why.

Alexis and Alan

"Alan I'm tired can we rest?" said Alexis

"Umm no! We are supposed to be in on the action when your too busy trying to tie your own shoe." Said Alan

"Why did I sign up for this?"

"I don't know because of the prize money? Also if you're here is your sister here?"

"Umm I don't know"

"She's your sister how do you not know?"

"Because the invites told us not to tell anyone that you are going to be in this game."

"Really then why did Chase tell me he's playing?"

"Chase is here! And I'm looking like this? Lol just kidding, ok now I need to win and beat Chase!"

"If you ever get out of that quicksand."

"Wait what? Flapjacks Alan help me!"

"Luke can you please slow down?! I may have intense skills but I'm not a cross country runner like you."

"Oh my gosh you are the annoying one, girls never shut up."

"Oh and your even better?"

"Of course I am, I'm Luke"

"Ha ha ha let's just hurry up and find Alan and Shelby"

"Oh no worries Alan is right there in the quicksand."

"Wait what?"

"Alan you were supposed to hand me a rope or a vine not some snake!" said Alexis

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." Said Alan with a smirk

"Umm hey guys." Said Hannah

"Oh hey Hannah what's up?" said Alan

"Well I'm not the one in quicksand." Said Hannah

"Ok enough talking, I hate talking, Hannah and I are going to pull you out." Said Luke

"But all you do is talk" said Alexis

"Awww and you said my name before yourself!" said Hannah

"Whatever" Said Luke

Escaping the Sky Towers

"ShelbySkye listen to me we have to go now, they are putting this sky tower on fire we need to go to the next sky tower and get on solid ground it's going to be dark soon." Said Chase

"Ok yes we can use the two ropes from this tower to the next and use our weapons to not burn our hands." Said Shelby

"Great idea I was thinking that too." Said Chase

"Finally we are out of that quicksand," Said a very happy Alexis

"I thought that was funny though how you reacted to that snake." Said Alan

"Hmmm yeah sure who pulls someone out of quicksand using a snake?" Said Alexis

"Ok guys this isn't a game, it is a test for the game makers tying with the army for a war coming up. They want fearless leaders and teams to be unstoppable. So this is a test." Said Hannah

"We already knew that." Said Alexis

"Yep we did. That's why I was in a hurry to find Chase and Shelby, but someone over here just had to get stuck in quicksand." Said Alan

"Please it wasn't my fault." Said Alexis

"Guys wait how do you know?" said Hannah

"Because why would anyone use real guns?" Said Alexis

"Or real explosions that can really hurt someone." Said Alan

"And this obliviously isn't a game because of so many game validations." Said Alexis and Alan

"Wow you guys are smart" Said Hannah

"But not as much as me!" Said Luke

"Shut Up Luke" Said Hannah, Alexis and Alan

"Ok fine, come on let's just find Chase and ShelbySkye already." Said Luke

Chase and ShelbySkye

"Are you ready?" Said Chase

"Umm yeah I am," Said Shelby

"Don't be nervous just don't think about it."

How can Shelby not think about it? This was crazy this isn't what she signed up for. And now she was going to jump.

"Are you ok?" Chase asked

"Oh me yeah I'm fine let's get it over with" said Shelby

"Ok on three" said Chase

"Ok on three" said Shelby

Three seconds passed and Chase and Shelby put their weapons on the rope and slided to the next sky tower. There they used the rope ladder to get down and ran into the woods but as they didn't know, their friends were watching the whole thing. The sky tower burning in flames and them was sliding to the next tower. Their friends know where they were but Chase and Shelby didn't know where their friends were.

"Guys did you see that?" asked Alan

"Yes I did, and that was amazing!" Said Luke

"Hmph I gusse" Said Alexis

"Yeah me too hmph" said Alan

"They make a good team" Said Luke

"No they don't!" Said Alexis and Alan jealously together

"I mean what we mean is that they are just friends." Said Alan

"Yeah What Alan said Just Friends." Said Alexis

"Stop being jealous and catch up to them." Said Hannah

Luke ran ahead to catch Chase and Shelby, and he told them that this wasn't a game that it was for real that they were all being tested. Chase said he knew something was up and that's why when he gave the degrees to Shelby, to snipe people, he made sure just to injury them and not kill them. Shelby knew it wasn't just a game but there was no way to get out. Luke brought them to Hannah, Alexis and Alan. There Alexis ran to Chase. Shelby ran to Alan and both of the partners exchanged hugs. They discussed on a way out since none of them wanted to be killed or to kill themselves.

"Ok so I have an idea we fake being dead!" Said Shelby

"No that wouldn't work." Said Luke

"Wait hold on why not?" Asked Alexis

"Because I thought they take the bodies and burn them." Said Luke

"Wait how are the games people going to explain the dead teenagers to the parents?'' Said Chase

"I don't think they really care, or even thought about that.." Said Luke

"Or maybe the training is just focused on us?" Said Hannah

"That would make sense, because where everyone is right now?" Said Chase

"Wait then how is everyone dyeing?" Said Alan

"It's probably robots that look like humans." Said Shelby

"That's actually a good answer and why the blood looks fake." Said Hannah

"Ok but still how do we get out?" Said Alexis

"I think I know how." Said Shelby "Just follow my plan"

After Shelby explained how to be free, Luke said one simple sentence "Well Like I said I'll get the popcorn."

Battle field ground

Red

"Hey Chase do you think this will work?" said Shelby

"haha of course it will work, it has to." Said Chase "Ready?"

"haha yes" "Oh look that's our cue" Said Shelby

Blue

"So Alan do you really think this will work?'' said Alexis

"It will because its believable, we will make it believable." Said Alan

"Haha ok well I'm ready"

"Me too"

By the stands

"We don't have to fight right?" said Hannah

"Not unless you want to, do you want to?" said Luke

"No"

"Ok fine, do you want some popcorn?"

"No"

"Ugh Women never will I understand them,"

"Because your just you."

"No Because I am just me."

"Oh be quiet."

Back on the battle ground, Chase and Shelby the red team and the blue team Alexis and Alan quickly gave the signal. They were going to play fight and act it all out. They were hoping that the game makers would call them not to fight. But it has to be done correctly or less they will be there forever. They choose their partners because if it was boys vs. boys and girls vs. girls it wouldn't be so believable. So they decided it to be boys vs. girls.

The first one to make the move was Chase he picked Alexis up and didn't totally slam her to the ground but tried to restrain her but it didn't work. Alexis was fast moving and before you knew it she was up and pushing Chase away. Chase grabbed her hand brought her close to her and tightly hugged her. She told Chase "Chase you know I'm going to bite you if you don't let go." And he replied "That's ok, I can take it lexia"

As Chase and Alexis fought, that left Alan and ShelbySkye. Before Alan could do anything he looked back and she was gone. He looked around but couldn't find her and was slightly confused where she went. Until he got knocked out from behind him. Shelby Laughed, she was so happy that she knocked Alan out that she didn't noticed that Alan grabbed her legs and she fell on her butt. Shelby growled under her breath "That's it" Shelby tried to crawl back up but Alan kept pushing her to the ground. She finally told him "What the heck Alan let me get up!" Alan just smiled and said "No, never" Shelby then tried to crawl back up another time but again Alan pushed her down. She gave up if she was meant to stay on the ground fine she'll stay on the ground but she wouldn't let Alan win just yet.

Chase still tightly holded Alexis in his arms and smiled. Alexis then had enough and bit him really hard, he let go and went backwards. Alexis then said "haha loser" and Chase Replied "Hey that's not nice!" Chase then tried to get a hold of Alexis but Alexis kept Dodging him, Alexis thought to herself that she wasn't strong enough to restrain him so she had to find a way to make herself even.

Alan then took Shelby's wrist and put them on the ground and smirked trying to pin her down he said "Try to get out now." Shelby Replied "Really? This is too easy, you don't even have me pinned down" and tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong so she did a daring move. With all her strength she pushed upwards and now Alan was pinned down with Shelby on top of him. But Alan still had Shelby's wrists.

Alexis ran as hard as she could but she couldn't match Chases Basketball ability and Chase ran and grabbed her and went down, down with him was Alexis. Alexis was beat. Chase had her where he wanted her. Pinned down and at his mercy.

Shelby had to get out of his grip, he was rather strong but she knew she could do it, she just didn't know how. Finally she thought too long and Alan made a move he lifted Shelby off of him and grabbed her waist and went down with her. Shelby Rolled her eyes and smiled she liked Play fights, but mostly importantly liked Alan. She tried to get up but she couldn't. She then squirmed and Alan just holded her tighter. She then wedges her legs in between Alan's arms and broke free but pushing her legs against him. She then rolled right and quickly got up and began running into the woods. But what she didn't know was when she was rolling right Alan was quickly getting up. In an instant Shelby was down again this time Alan on top of her and her arms restrained. Shelby was completely frozen, as she was looking at Alan's brown eyes. She was completely calm and frozen and couldn't move. Alan had won this time but next time it won't happen again.

Finally there was a loud booming voice saying "Please stop, no more fighting please come to the edge of the forest and there will be a guard to bring you back outside. Thanks for participating in Today's games."

Hannah and Luke ran to the edge of the forest and there was a door back outside in the real world.

Chase got up from Alexis and took her hand and lifted her up.

Everyone had left but Alan and Shelby,

"Are you gonna get up now?" asked Shelby

"Umm I don't think I want to." Said Alan

"Ohh really you like being on top of me?"

"Maybe, or I just like wining"

"Well Lol we have to leave soon"

"Well yes but not after this"

"After wha- before Shelby could finish Alan closed his eyes and leaned in and kissed Shelby on the lips, during the kiss Shelby couldn't stop smiling so Alan had to stop and told her "Stop smiling"

But Shelby Replied "But I'm happy lol"

"Yes but smile after the kiss ok? Please"

"Ok fine, I'll try"

And they began kissing again. But soon Shelby was laughing and of course they had to stop again. Shelby then threw her weakness down and got on top of Alan and laughed "guess who's on top now?"

"ha ha ha funny Shelby but I liked it better when I was on top of you"

"I know you do now come on let's go."

"Ok"

Shelby got off of Alan, and Alan then ran and gave her the longest hug ever. He kissed her cheek and holds her hand as they walk out in the beautiful sunrise.

That was the most magical night ever

The End


End file.
